


A Soldier Coming Home

by violentluck



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentluck/pseuds/violentluck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is one of MANY reader inserts I have, do enjoy this GermanyXReader fic. </p>
<p>Previously posted on deviantart. Do forgive the horrible fake German accent. Please forgive me German readers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Soldier Coming Home

It was another long and lonely day since Ludwig was deployed. She admired his courage but missed him terribly. Some days were better than others. There was days she didn't even want to get out of bed. With her groceries in hand (name) unlocked the deadbolt and walked inside. The house was always cozy but it seemed rather depressing without someone else here with her. Setting the plastic bags on the counter, she sighed and rested her hands on the smooth surface. The inactivity didn't last long of course, just for a few minutes. Her stomach growled in protest, breaking the silence. A light padding came down the hall, revealing one of the three dogs Ludwig and (Name) had. She kept them out, so she had some sort of company. Soon the Golden Retriever bounced on seen with his Galileo bone. The Doberman just stood in the hallway, not entering the kitchen. Berlitz and (Name) kinda have a strained relationship. He doesn't hate her for the fact he protects her. She knew that he missed his owner as much as she did. 

"Hi Blackie. Have you been a good boy?" She asked, scratching the German Sheppard behind the ears. Then Aster jumped up and licked her cheek.

"Well hello Aster~ Let me get you guys some supper." She said, going into the mudroom where the dog food was stored. The dogs, including Berlitz, followed her out at the sound of the bin being opened. With a smile, she moved each of the bowls in the different spot, so one one starts stealing the other food. Berlitz is fed first, then Blackie and lastly Aster. As the dogs devoured their dinner, it was time for (Name) to make her own. So leaving the door open, she walked back into the kitchen and started to put her groceries away. Her normal dinner is usually wurst and potatoes. Which she didn't mind, Ludwig made a believer out of her with different kinds of food. However, they both avoid the food the Englishman down the street makes. Shuttering at the thought, (Name) finished filling the pot full of water and set it on the stove. She started to peel the potatoes as a memory hummed in her head. It was interesting of how they met because it wasn't exactly normal. They meet at a gas station.

~~Flashback~~

(Name) was bored out of her mind. Her mom had her car in the car wash and (Name) was already done shopping by the time her mom got into the thing. So here she sat, on a curb, in front of the gas station. Two sodas occupied the space on the ground next to her. 

"Hello?" A deep voice broke her thought…um…boredom. 

"Oh! I didn't see you there. May I help you?" Her eyes snapped to the source. Of course she didn't expect to see a soldier in his greens standing not too far from her. His blonde hair slicked back and his blue eyes staring at her. A light blush coated her cheekbones. 

"I vas vondering vhy you are by yourself." He answered, moving closer. There were no red flags raised so he couldn't be too bad of a guy. He is in the military after all. 

"I'm just waiting for my mom. The name's (Name)." She responded, holding her hand out. He just stared at her but leaned over and shook her hand. 

"Lieutenant Ludwig Beilschimdt." He shifted from one foot to another. (Name) just smiled.

"You can join me if you want." She offered. The man just stood there, as awkward as he can be but he ended up sitting next to her on the curb. They sat in silence for awhile, she actually liked having him around. No guy would be stupid enough to try and take her with a soldier right next to her. After a few minutes of silence, (Name) managed to get him to talk longer than a few words. She discovered that Ludwig was originally from Germany and lived with his Grandfather along with his older brother. He had two best friends, one being from Italy by the name Veneziano but goes by Feli. As for the other, his name is Kiku Honda from Japan. (Name) sat there and listened to him talk with a smile on her face. A sound of a car pulled in front of the pair, she looked up and saw her car parked in front of them. With a heavy sigh, she picked up the two drinks and stood up.

"Do you have a pen?" She said, tucking the one of the bottles of soda under her arm. He stood up and gave her a confused look.

"Ja. Vhy?" He handed her the pen from his breast pocket. (Name) grabbed his arm and wrote her number down on his palm. His face turned a pretty shade of red.

"Text me or call me at any time. Bye Ludwig." She said, tossing the bottle of soda into the car and kept the fountain drink in hand. Ludwig saluted her and walked away from where he was. A lot of wolf-whistles from his comrades. (Name) had to laugh at the fact that he was about to blow a gasket.

"Honey, who was that?" Her mom asked as they drove back onto the street.

"A really nice guy but man is he awkward with women…" That is all (Name) said about the soldier that she found extremely attractive. 

~~Present Time~~

She smiled at the memory. He didn't get better about the whole awkward thing, not really. They kept constant contact since then, even during his deployment. The pot was almost to a boil, she dropped the potatoes into the water, discovering she peeled too many. 'Oh well' (Name) thought. The dogs came back from their supper. Aster flopped over on his bed in front of the TV while Blackie stalked her, hoping she was going to dropped something. As for Berlitz, he took his normal post, sitting in the bench by the window, watching the world. The house was silent as always, all except for the sound of frying sausage. The sound of Berlitz's barking scared the absolute crap out of her. Then the other two started to bark as well. Now mad, she moved the sausage to the back burner and set the fork down.

"Who the hell is that?" (Name) said aloud, trying to maneuver between the barking dogs. The doorbell ran, causing the dogs to lose their minds.

"Calm down guys. I'm coming!" She said, in attempt to be heard over the barking. Berlitz started to scratch at the door. Grabbing his collar, she shoved him back so she can even open the door. Finally managed to get though the madness of fur, she opened the door.

"Yes can I help you?" She asked, holding onto Blackie's collar and Berlitz. Aster shot out and tackled whoever it was. Now having a chance to look up and finding the biggest surprise of her life. There Ludwig was, knelt down to pet the Golden. A bouquet of flowers sitting on the ground next to them. Soon, the other two tackled the man. A giggle busted out, watching a soldier being attacked by three licking dogs.

"I see they missed you." She said, catching his attention. 

"Ja. Seems so." He said, standing up and grabbed the flowers to safety from the dogs. (Name) ended up glomping him and started to cry.

"You never told me when you were coming home!" She said, kissing him and more hugging. Of course he was as red as a tomato.

"I vanted to. This was Gil's idea." She believed it. Gil has been trying to get Ludwig to marry (Name). Most of the time, it does not end well…Lets just keep it at that.

"Score one for the older brother." She laughed.

"He suggest zis too." He handed her the flowers that is slightly crushed from the dogs walking all over it. Now it is her turn to blush. Now sporting a bright smile that is hurting her face, (Name) smelt them. They had such a pretty smell.

"Aww thank you~ Score two for the older brother. I missed you so much Ludwig" She cried into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his cheek against hers.

"I missed you too (Name.)" he whispered. Once the very touching moment happened, it didn't last long due to the fact the dogs kept jumping up on the couple. 

This is truly the best day of (Name)'s life.


End file.
